You'll Be Mine
by woodland59
Summary: Fiyero makes a bet with Avaric. If he can get the green girl Elphaba to become his girlfriend, he gets to go to a hot new band's concert! Backstage passes if he can bed her! But while dating Elphaba, the scandalacious prince discovers he might have feelings for the green girl. Will he have the heart in him to break her when the times comes?
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

Chapter 1: The Bet

Fiyero Tiggular walked beside his blonde girlfriend, grinning giddily and somewhat smugly as the other boys walked by, eyes practically popping out of their heads in jealousy. He quickly slipped his tan hand into her fair one, and she looked up at him and beamed.

He had her wrapped around his little finger—and not just literally. He seemed to have that effect on girls; they all loved him. Then, after they'd had sex he'd dump them and break their poor little hearts. Galinda would soon be the first girl he'd do that to.

He had to admit, the blonde was pretty, and although not extremely bright, she had a golden glow about her. He almost hated to break her heart so; she was so naïve. But, she had to learn. She had to learn that the world was cruel and cold, and not the paradise she'd been raised to believe it was.

That was specifically the reason why he did this. So he could teach all the rich and pretty girls how cruel the world was, and though he hated doing it, he did like the reputation it'd given him. Of course, no one knew the true reason he did it, they just thought he was a scandalacious Winkie Prince.

Of course, he never kept his grades up, either. He hated schools, and considered himself self-absorbed and shallow. It was true, to some extent. He did love himself and prided upon his abilities to play with girls' hearts. At first, when he'd started doing this, he'd actually been able to keep his grades up, but his reputation continued, he started to actually live up to it, and he started considering it fun to break senseless and silly rich girls, and whatnot.

"Fifi, what are you doing?" Galinda looked up at him, fear in her soft blue eyes.

"Nothing, Glinny, I was just…thinking."

"_Thinking_?! Sweet Oz, Fiyero, we'd better get you to a doctor!" Genuine panic shone in her eyes, and he rolled his blue ones in return.

"Relax. I was kidding. I was just staring into the distance, like the brainless idiot I am," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, good," Galinda looked relieved. Fiyero felt like slapping himself. What in Oz was wrong with her? How could she not get _sarcasm_?

A figure approached them, emerald skin shining in the dim hall lights. The students of Shiz University notably cowered against the lockers, and ran away, and Fiyero himself wanted to run away, even. To Elphaba's credit, she kept her chin up high and marched proudly through the halls, but Fiyero could have sworn he saw a slight bit of hurt flicker in her chocolate-brown eyes. He had no idea how in Oz someone could be so good to want to be friends with the green bean.

"Hi, Elphie!" Galinda greeted enthusiastically. Elphaba actually smiled in return.

"Hello, Galinda." She turned her gaze to him, and her smile immediately faltered. "Fiyero," she said coolly.

Galinda took no notice of this. "Are you ready to go shopping, Elphie?!" she squealed.

Elphaba sighed, but put on a brave face. "If you mean ready, you mean prepared, then yes, yes I am. However, if you mean 'enthusiastic' then I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Oh, Elphie! I'm sorry, but we need to get you some new clothes!" She gestured to Elphaba's simple navy-blue frock. "You know how annoyifying it is to see you wearing that!"

"But I have no money to pay for anything else," Elphaba pointed out. "Father's never given me an allowance."

"Of course, which is why I'm using my money!" Galinda said.

"But, Galinda, that's absurd. I can't have you pay for—"

"Hush, Elphie. Just come with me! Fifi, I'm sorry, we're going to have to go," she said, leaning in and pecking his blue diamond-tattooed cheek. "Ta-ta!" She ran off, dragging the poor green girl with her.

A voice sneered behind him, "Ta-ta, _Fifi_."

Fiyero turned around and saw his friend standing behind him. Avaric. "Hello, Avaric," he said calmly.

"Dude, why do you put up with that blonde?" Avaric ignored his greetings.

"I'm teaching her a lesson," Fiyero responded.

"You're still onto that?" Avaric said, casually leaning against a locker.

"Yes. She's going to figure out what life is really like," Fiyero said, gritting his teeth.

"Ah. I pity you, bro. I don't think I could put up with her for that long. You never cease to amaze me," he clapped his friend on the back. "I just have got no idea why Miss _Upland_"-his voice had as sneering tone as he said her name—"put up with the green freak. I mean, c'mon, has she told you?"

"Nope," Fiyero said casually, sticking his hands into the pockets of his tight white pants.

"Hey…" Avaric said, after a few moments of silence. "Think you could get the green freak to be your girl?"

"I'm certain of it," Fiyero said. "But why would I want to?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh…I dunno, maybe for something in return?" Avaric said, whistling casually.

"Depends on what it is," Fiyero said.

"How about…tickets to the Wretches' concert this December?"

"Dude, no way!" Fiyero said, eyes practically bulging out of his head in a similar manner the way the boys had earlier when they saw him walking with Galinda. The Wretches were the most popular band ever, and you had to book tickets almost the moment you heard of their concert, which was often too late.

Fiyero was an avid fan, too. He had all of their albums, but he'd never been to a concert.

"Yes way," Avaric smirked. "Front-row seats, too." He leaned back even further and closed his eyes. "And I'll throw in an extra backstage pass if you can bed her."

"Dude, this is gonna be so easy," Fiyero said. "All I gotta do is dump 'Blondie', and I'll get started immediately! This'll take at the most two days' time!"

"So…do we have a deal?" Avaric asked, holding out his hand.

"Deal," Fiyero agreed, shaking it. Now all he had to do was woo the green freak, and he'd be at the Wretches in a few days' time!


	2. Chapter 2: Hard to Get

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm continuing now! Onto Ch. 2!**

Chapter 2: Hard to Get

Fiyero walked casually down the halls, whispers following him everywhere. He and Glinda had been the main couple on the campus, the perfect one, and now suddenly, he'd broken up with her. No one knew why, of course, and it just made the girls happier, much to the dismay of the boys.

But Fiyero ignored the whispers and made his way up to Glinda and Elphaba's dorm. Sobs could be heard from inside. Fiyero bit his lip before knocking. "Don't worry, I'll get it," he heard Elphaba say. Ah, just the person he'd wanted to see.

"Hey," he said.

"Wait…is that…?" a voice called from inside the room.

"It's no one, Glin," Elphaba called back, closing the door and folding her arms before turning to him. "All right, say what you have to say. But I'll have you know you broke Glinda's heart _bad_. And I don't take kindly to _anyone_ messing with my friends, even if they are a prince."

Fiyero blinked at her before blurting out, "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

Elphaba slapped him across the face before walking back into the room and slamming the door. Fiyero sighed. This was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.

…

The next day, Fiyero tried again. He approached her in the hall and said, "Wanna go out?"

"No!" Elphaba yelled, before running to Doctor Dillamond's class.

…

"Got the green girl yet, Fifi?" Avaric asked his friend the next day, lying casually on the bed. The two were hanging out in Fiyero's private suite, Avaric lounging lazily.

"No!" Fiyero sighed, running his fingers through his sandy hair. "I just don't get it…what is with her? She should be interested someone like me is taking an interest in someone like _her_."

Avaric sniggered. "Wait…" Fiyero turned to him. "You knew, didn't you? You knew it would be this hard? That's why you made me do this! You set me up!"

Avaric shrugged. "It's not like you'll be losing anything."

"Wrong! I'll lose my once-in-a-life-time chance to see the Wretches play! They're gonna disband at the end of next year!"

Avaric whistled casually before blowing a bubble of gum, "Better try something else, then, Fifi. Use aggression to get what you want."

"Aggression?" Fiyero asked, frowning in confusion.

"No, dude, not _too_ much," Avaric said. "But, ya know, just pin her against the wall or something 'till she goes out with you, or ya know, use your little brain to think of something to annoy her with."

"Hmm…" Fiyero mused. "Good idea. Thanks, Avaric."

"Anytime, Fifi," Avaric pulled his gum out in long, sticky, pink strings.

…

The next day, Fiyero pinned Elphaba against her locker. "Fiyero, what are you doing?!" she gasped, desperately trying to get him off her. "Get off of me!" A heated green blush rose to her cheeks.

"Not until you go out on a date with me," Fiyero said.

Elphaba sighed. "Look, if I go on a date with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want me to," Fiyero lied.

"Okay…" Elphaba said, eyeing him suspiciously. "But _one_ date, and one date only. Understand?"

"Unless you prefer otherwise _after_ the date," Fiyero flashed her a grin before letting her go. She flashed him an annoyed glare in return, but Fiyero could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile tugging on the edges of her green-tinted lips.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

Elphaba knew the hardest part would be telling Galinda. The minute she walked into the room and saw Glinda sitting there on her bed, she knew it would.

For once in her life, she was wrong. "Oh, Elphie!" Galinda squealed. "That's great!"

"What?" Elphaba's jaw dropped open. "But...you were so heartbroken."

"Well, duh," Galinda giggled. "I do that after every boy dumps me. But then, a day later, voila! I'm fine! Now we have to help you get ready!"

"Oh, no," Elphaba said, staring at her best friend warily, backing away as Galinda grabbed red lipstick, grinning evilly at Elphaba. "NO!" screamed Elphaba as Galinda leaped onto her, intent on making her over.

...

By the time Fiyero arrived at the door, Galinda had finished making her over. Now, her long, black hair was smooth and silky as it hung down her back, her lips were raspberry red, and she was wearing a gorgeous dark purple dress that fit her form perfectly. Glinda had bought it for her the other day, despite Elphaba's protests that it was too 'showy'.

And in a sense, she was right. It was very short, barely above her knees. It was also sleeveless, and the cut was a bit too skimpy for Elphaba's taste. But nonetheless, it fit perfectly and looked great on her, showing off every curve. There was a light purple sparkly sash on it as well. Glinda had also bought her a pair of black high-heeled sandals, much to Elphaba's protest that it was autumn. So Glinda had bought her a black, skimpy sweater that really, really didn't cut it.

When Fiyero knocked, Elphaba stood at the door, looking sullen and moody, and, in Fiyero's eyes, beautiful. His eyes scanned her body, jaw dropping open in surprise at the purple dress. Who knew the artichoke could look...pretty?

Glinda stood at the door, giggling at Fiyero's expression, "Have fun, Elphie!" she called, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba sighed at Fiyero's expression. "I know; I look awful. Like an artichoke wearing a radish skirt."

"N-No..." Fiyero said. "You...you're beautiful," sincerity accenting every last word.

Elphaba flushed, knowing he was being genuine. "No...no one's ever told me that," she whispered, glancing away shyly.

Fiyero extended his hand, and Elphaba, blushing, took it. Fiyero prided himself on not flinching. Huh. She really didn't have scales, after all. Stupid Avaric...

"How come no one's ever told you that?" Fiyero asked her. "Surely your parents have...right?"

"My mother might have when I was small," Elphaba mused to herself thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure..."

"So, what, your mother just stopped talking to you or something? And what about your father?" Fiyero asked her, suddenly curious.

"Um...my mother...my mother is dead," Elphaba said, glancing at the ground. "And...my father...well...let's just say the green gets to him."

"Oh," Fiyero had never heard of a parent never calling their own child beautiful. For a moment he felt a bit guilty about deceiving her; after all, her life must've been hard enough without this. He shook it off. He had to get to her, he had to remove her hard shell that she always wore, make her vulnerable to him, ready to melt at his feet.

They reached the restaurant, and Fiyero opened the door, "After you, m'lady."

Elphaba rolled her eyes playfully before walking inside. Fiyero was glad he'd at least gotten her to smile.

When he followed her inside, he saw the hostess and Elphaba glaring at each other. "I'm sorry, but you're going to disturb the customers," the hostess was saying, a look of contempt in her eyes as she gazed down at the green girl.

"Disturb the customers, am I?" Elphaba said, fists clenched. "Make them stop eating, huh? Well!" she said.

"Hey, hey," Fiyero said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on here?"

"Prince Fiyero!" the hostess gasped, a dreamy look flooding her eyes. "Oh...you're together?" she asked, glancing at the two of them.

"Yes, ma'm, and we have a reservation," Fiyero said.

"Well, I'm sure we can put you somewhere in the back," the hostess said.

"What?" Elphaba hissed. "Put me at a table in the back where no one will have to look at me? Well, too bad!" she said, fists shaking in her fury. "I'm not eating here!" And then she ran from the restaurant. Fiyero was stunned. Most girls would have immediately accepted. After all, they had some of the best food in town.

"Wait!" he called, running after her.

He found her sitting in a tree, shoes on the ground. He could hear her weeping silently as possible. "Elphaba?" he asked, climbing up.

"Oh," she said. "Fiyero," she quickly tried to wipe her tears and stop crying, but immediately broke down yet again. "I-I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"No, no, it's fine," Fiyero said. "That lady was a jerk."

"I just...I can't help it. I know you got reservations and all, but...I just can't believe anyone would try to kick me out just because I'm _green_. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised after all, I should be used to it...even my father hates me, he's beat it into me enough that I shouldn't have been born..."

Fiyero was surprised at this, "Beat you?" he gasped.

"Oh," her eyes widened in fear. "Please don't tell anyone. He'll kill me, Fiyero, he'll kill me!"

"I won't," Fiyero said. She continued to cry, and Fiyero decided to make his move by moving closer to her. He was surprised how she leaned into his chest almost immediately, and it seemed she was surprised herself.

"How strange..." she murmured. "Almost on instinct..." She turned around and looked at him. "No one's ever made me feel like this before," she said. "I don't know why...what have you done to me, Fiyero Tiggular? I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame...I can't but spill everything to you just by looking into your eyes...What is this feeling?"

Fiyero was getting exactly what he wanted, and he barely had to do anything. This was great. He decided not to respond, merely leaned in and kissed her. He enjoyed especially how she automatically leaned into it, and also...he seemed to enjoy kissing her...Elphaba gasped once they were done and actually fell out of the tree. "Elphaba!" Fiyero gasped, genuinely worried about her.

When he looked down, he saw she'd landed firmly on her feet. "I've had practice," she laughed softly, before putting her shoes back on.

He laughed and climbed down the trunk. "How about dinner at my place?" he said.

"You can cook?" she asked, surprised.

"I can try," he said, flashing her a grin.

Elphaba laughed. "Don't worry; I can."

...

She hadn't been lying. She really _could_ cook, and far better than any restaurant he'd ever had. Even better than his own cook! "Like it?" she asked.

"Do I!" Fiyero mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Elphaba looked faintly disgusted. "Please don't talk with your mouth open. I find it very unappealing." Fiyero looked down sheepishly before swallowing his mouthful.

Once they were done, Elphaba took the dishes and began to rinse them. "Um...Elphaba?" Fiyero frowned. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Habit."

She looked at him sheepishly before dropping the plates and walking over towards him. Fiyero slipped his hand into hers and the two sat down together. "You know..." Elphaba murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I always thought you were nothing more than the typical kind of badboy Winkie prince Glinda liked to date...but...I was wrong about you." She raised her eyes to meet his, sparkling chocolate staring into handsome azure. "You...you really know how to be...sweet." She looked as though she was about to say more, but couldn't really put in words how to describe him.

He kissed her gently, and she kissed him back. Fiyero could feel the love and passion within that simple kiss, the devotion to him. He knew now he had her. He gently took her hand and guided her over to the bed, as she was still dazed from the kiss. Only when he began to slip off her sweater and unzip her dress that she turned around, fear sparkling within her eyes.

"Fiyero..." she said, staring pleadingly at him. "Please...I don't...I don't think I'm ready for this. I...I don't know...I've never been with a man...let alone had sex with one...but..." she sighed, and Fiyero kissed her.

Inside, he was extremely disappointed. And not just because of the bet...he'd actually, for a moment, _wanted_ her. And it scared him. He'd never wanted a girl before.

"It's..it's okay. I can wait," Fiyero said. "But will you at least...be my girlfriend?" he smiled hopefully at her.

"I will," she smiled, slipping her hand into his. "All my life I've grown up believing no one would ever want to be with me. No one. I've never even thought about marriage...but now..." she looked at him, eyes full of devotion and love. "I came on this date believing it to be horror. I was so wrong." And this time she was the one that kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

Chapter 4: Sick

The next morning, Galinda heard the usual ring of Elphaba's alarm clock, and was about to do her usual griping and complaining it wasn't time to get up yet, when someone else groaned first. It was Elphaba, who whammed her hand down on her alarm clock and let out the first morning groan. Galinda was surprised. "Elphie? Elphie, are you all right?" she asked her friend in concern.

Elphaba smiled weakly in return, before letting out a dry cough. "Fine, why do you ask?" she said hoarsely.

"Elphie," Galinda said, narrowing her eyes as her best friend weakly got up to open the curtains, a morning habit she'd always had.

"Elphie…" Galinda said, putting her hands on her hips and sitting up on her bed. Elphaba hobbled over to her bed and plopped down before beginning to brush and braid her hair.

"Elphie, let me take your temperature," Glinda told her friend, taking the thermometer from the bathroom and, despite Elphaba's protests, shoved it gently under her friend's tongue.

Elphaba just sat there with crossed arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "Elphie, 103.5! That's really high," Galinda gasped, checking the thermometer.

"It's not going to keep me from going to classes," Elphaba said, continuing to braid her long, black hair.

"Yes, it is, Elphie," Galinda said, pushing her friend back onto the bed. Elphaba groaned in response.

"Oh, sorry!" Galinda winced.

"It's…it's fine," Elphaba said, grimacing. "I've just got a few aches in my joints," she said.

"Those just appeared today, didn't they?" Galinda said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well…"Elphaba bit her lip in response.

"Yes, they did. Elphie, you can't go to class today. I don't care what you say; you're not. If you won't do it for you, do it for the other students. You don't want them catching the flu."

Elphaba sighed in defeat, and Galinda knew she'd won her over. "Good," Galinda said.

"Just…bring me my classwork, okay, Glin? I don't wanna fall behind," Elphaba said. "Oh, and be sure to tell Fiyero…" she murmured, before turning over and falling asleep. Galinda smiled knowingly before closing the curtains and getting dressed, and then heading off to class.

Fiyero was waiting in the hall. "Where's Elphaba?" he asked her immediately.

"Sick," Galinda replied.

"Sick? With what?" Fiyero frowned, walking next to her down the hallway.

"The Flu, I'm guessing," she shrugged.

"Oh," Fiyero said, an incomprehensible look in his eyes. "I want to go see her later today…" he said.

Galinda didn't like the look in his azure-colored eyes. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

"She's my girlfriend. Of course it's necessary," Fiyero said, glaring at her.

Galinda noticed how he didn't say anything else, like he loved her and whatnot. "Fine. You can go see her, but don't be too loud," she said. "And later today," she said when she saw him about to head off. "She needs her sleep."

…

Later that day, Fiyero headed off after class to see Elphaba. He opened the door and saw that she was dozing, curled up in a fetal position, and letting out light coughs in her disturbed sleep. She looked so…vulnerable.

A small smile curved on Fiyero's lips. Vulnerable…he liked that. He walked over to her, "Elphaba?" he said softly.

"Oh…Fiyero," she said hoarsely, opening her eyes. Her skin was an unusually pale shade of green, and her eyes were baggy. "What are you doing here?" she murmured.

"Well, I'm seeing you, of course," Fiyero said, reaching out and taking her hand. "You're my girlfriend, of course."

"Oh…how sweet," Elphaba coughed yet again, and this time ended it with a sneeze. "But I…I don't want to get you sick."

"I'll be fine," Fiyero said, but Elphaba turned away from him.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…I've had a lot of time to think…about last night," she said. "What with my being sick and all, and…I've been wondering…why?"

"Why, what?" Fiyero said.

"Why were you so insistent on asking me out, why did you want this? Is this some kind of…bet? Some kind of test? Are you just…playing me?"

She was so close to the truth it was scary. Fiyero assured her quickly, "No, Elphaba. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh," Elphaba said. "I'm sorry…I'm just having a hard time believing you." She turned to face him again. "I've never been asked out in my life. The only time I was, it was a joke. Since then, I've been really wary of your type of guy, and that's why I didn't accept your invitation to go out with me at first. I'm even more surprised you want me to be your girlfriend…My father himself told me no one would ever love me, and the only type of marriage that I might ever have a chance at is if it was arranged."

"That's not true," Fiyero said, his heart breaking for the green girl. Here he was, manipulating her. She deserved better than this. Better than _him._ He truly hated himself. He really did. But then he shook himself. What was he talking about? He was Fiyero Tiggular, Winkie Prince. Everyone loved him, including himself. He had every right to this.

"I love you, Fae. I do."

"Fae?" she asked, giving him a confused glance.

The nickname had just slipped out, and he surprised himself by calling her that. "Sorry…it slipped."

"Oh," Elphaba smiled faintly before closing her eyes. "Go to class," she murmured, letting go of his hand.

But as Fiyero left, he thought he could faintly hear the sound of, "I love you, too, Yero…"


	5. Chapter 5: The Lion Cub

Chapter 5: The Lion Cub

Dating Elphaba had its perks, Fiyero had to admit. Other than the fact he was getting the free tickets, Elphaba always made sure he was on time to class, and she'd often help him study, so his grade had improved rapidly. He'd gone from making F's to making C+s. Yesterday, he'd even made his first B-! Life was improving.

Not to mention, she got him out of a lot of trouble with Horrible Morrible, what with being her only favorite.

Recently, he'd found himself…thinking more than usual. It was one of the side effects of being with Elphaba. You really started to use your brain. The only thing that bothered him about being with her was the fact that she was so insistent on not being ready. It had been a whole month, and the concert was in December. It was November 26th, now, and the concert was on December 30th.

And he'd also been studying her more closely, and actually found a strange kind of beauty to her now he'd never noticed before. If she hadn't been green, she could've actually been a supermodel, probably. She had a tall and slender figure, and beautiful, thick, silky black hair that Fiyero loved to play with. And her chocolate brown eyes were absolutely gorgeous to look at.

Fiyero'd never felt this way before. Ever. Sometimes, he even forgot his purpose for dating Elphaba and lost himself in the frequent kisses and gazes into her eyes. He'd become kinder in the past few months, and Fiyero didn't really like that. It was a change everyone noticed in him, and he could tell they didn't like it, either. Save for Glinda, Boq, Elphaba, and Nessarose—his recent friend-group he'd joined since he'd met Elphaba.

The next day, they headed off to Doctor Dillamond's class together. Doctor Dillamond seemed unusually grim as he spoke to them, "Take your seats, class. Now, after today…" the Goat took a deep breath. "I will no longer be teaching you anymore."

"What?" Elphaba asked, but Fiyero grabbed her hand and put a finger over mouth, silently telling her to listen.

"Animals are no longer permitted to teach at Shiz. I would like to thank you all for sharing your essays with me, your time, and in some cases…your lunch," he smiled softly at Elphaba, before two men came in.

"Come on, Goat," one of them said, and they tugged him away.

"Doctor Dillamond, I really am sorry," Madame Morrible was gushing as Elphaba yelled:

"Stop! Doctor Dillamond, no!"

Morrible patted her arm and sat her back down, "Settle down, dearie. You see, there's nothing we can do about it now. Just sit down and you'll see."

Elphaba had no choice but to oblige.

…

"Are you crazy?!" Fiyero was yelling.

"That's a rhetorical question!" Elphaba snorted.

"No, it's really not! Why go out of your way to save some stupid Lion Cub?!" yelled Fiyero.

Elphaba froze. Fiyero knew now he'd crossed the line. "Fae…" he started.

"You wanna know _why_ I care so much about some _stupid _Lion Cub?" she said, her voice soft and deadly. "Because _I'm_ a stupid Green Girl." And then she grabbed the cage from him, before opening it and releasing it. The Lion gladly hopped out into the brush before disappearing into the woods.

"Fae, that's not…listen, Elphaba, I'm sorry…I just, I just—"

"Fiyero," Elphaba said firmly, and Fiyero was surprised to see her eyes sparkling with tears, "All my life, people have treated me differently because I look different. Like this." She held up a green hand for him to examine. "All of my life, I've been bullied and pushed around because of how I look. Because…" she drew in a breath. "Listen, I wish I didn't care so much, but I do. That Lion…it reminded me of _me_ as a child."

She drew in another breath before shakily meeting his eyes, "When I was three years old, after my mother died, my father grew so cross with me he threw me in a cage. He left me in there for weeks, with nothing but a small water bowl. I was almost starved to death by the time he managed to regain his sanity. After that, he showed me how to do the chores, and left me to run the household on my own. That's why I'm so insistent on believing it was my fault," she said. "And it is…he told me that when I asked the reason why he'd locked me in the cage. He told me it was my fault."

Fiyero was silent. And suddenly, he was seeing the softer, gentler side of her he'd seen on that first night. The side of her that was really just a timid, little girl that wanted nothing but to receive the love she'd never had as a child. And he realized suddenly that he couldn't deny it any longer…he was in love with her. In that moment, he forgot all about the bet. It wasn't even on his mind.

"Fae…" he said, reaching out, but Elphaba jerked away from him.

"I want to be alone right now," she said, trying to transform herself into the hard-core woman she'd been forced to become. "I need some time to think."


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

Chapter 6: The Letter

Fiyero decided to return to his dorm to think. Since he'd started dating Elphaba, he'd been doing a lot of that recently. It was a lot to process, a father, locking his own daughter up at the mere age of three. Elphaba had had a terrible life, he realized. He had to go see her and apologize for his behavior towards the Lion Cub, he realized. So he got off his bed and marched out of the room towards the dorm Elphaba shared with Galinda.

He found her sitting on her head, tracing something with her finger. When she saw him, she quickly put it away. "What's that?" Fiyero asked.

"What?" Elphaba asked innocently.

"The thing you just put under your pillow," he said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Oh…" Elphaba said, sighing. She quickly pulled something out from under her pillow and handed it to him. It was a letter. Fiyero quickly scanned the envelope and gasped in shock.

"Oh, wow, Elphaba, that's…that's amazing," he said, handing it back to her. "An invitation from the Wizard… you should… you should go for it," he said half-heartedly. For he knew if she accepted the invitation, she would be forced to remain in the Emerald City as the Wizard's Grand Vizier.

"I…I don't know," Elphaba said honestly, taking the envelope and staring down at her.

"What? Why not? This has always been your dream," Fiyero frowned.

"Well…that's just it," Elphaba said, looking up to stare at him, big, chocolate-brown eyes wavering.

"C'mon, let's go discuss this in my room," Fiyero suggested, hearing Galinda outside with a few of her friends. He took her hand and the two headed back to Fiyero's private suite to talk things out.

"See…the thing is," Elphaba sighed. "If I went to the Emerald City, I'd have to leave you and Galinda. I don't want that," she said honestly. "But…oh, I don't know…I think I'll just tell Madame Morrible I want to once I've finished my studies."

"But, Fae…" Fiyero was shocked. "This has been your dream…forever."

"Yes, Fiyero…" she murmured, before looking into his eyes. "It has been. But now…you're my new dream. You."

"Oh, Fae…" murmured Fiyero, pulling in for a loving kiss. When they broke apart, Elphaba sat for a moment, thinking to herself, glancing around the room occasionally, legs crossed on Fiyero's bed.

Fiyero sat, hand over hers, as she thought, his own thoughts echoing through his mind as well. Suddenly, a voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes?" Fiyero said, turning to face her.

"Fiyero…" Elphaba said, pulling in for another kiss. "I'm ready," she breathed.

"What?" Fiyero asked, startled. They hadn't talked about this since that first night. "Fae…are you…are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. Nervousness shone in her eyes, but it was outweighed by excitement and love. "I want this, Yero…I want you."

"Oh, Elphaba…" sighed Fiyero. This was what he'd been waiting for, for months…but any idea of the bet was gone from his mind, vanished completely. The only thing on his mind was his love for the beautiful green girl. Elphaba Thropp had truly changed him…_for good._

**A/N: Like the little reference at the end? Yeah, I'm not gonna go into too much detail…lol. So, yeah…do any of you read Warriors? Random question…but I'm just curious. My dad's watching Les Mis right now…and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna see Wicked again this February! For my friend's sister's (though she's also my friend) birthday! Squee! I'm so happy she's inviting me! Hehe! –lets out squeal- Oh, wow…that did not sound like me. –seriously freaked out- Um, annnyyyywaayyyyssss….hope you enjoyed…Yeah.**

**~Madison**


	7. Chapter 7: Fiyeraba Official

**A/N: A cute chapter of fluff right before a chapter of…er…non-fluff.**

Chapter 7: Fiyeraba Official

When Fiyero woke up, the first thing he was conscious of was the sleeping green by his side. His arms were wrapped around her bare waist, and her head was on his chest. A soft smile played at the edges of her lips. It was a good thing it was a Saturday, or they'd sure as hell be late for classes.

Fiyero studied her features as she slept. Something seemed…lighter about her than when he'd first met her. She smiled more often, and he even got the occasional, extremely rare giggle out of her. And there was a light in her chocolate eyes he was sure was present beneath her eyelids.

Fiyero tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead softly, making her eyelids flutter open. "Yero…?" she murmured sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Fiyero told her. She blinked and sat up, pushing him off her. He soon followed up, tense as he looked at her. "Did I…did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, concern showing in his eyes.

"No…I'm fine," she murmured. "It was less painful than I thought it would be." She leaned back against his well-muscled chest and closed her eyes. "I'm tired, though."

"You should be," Fiyero smirked. "Never knew you had it in you."

She swatted him playfully on the shoulder and rolled her eyes before nestling back against his chest and closing her eyes.

"Sing to me," Fiyero told her. Elphaba had a lovely voice, and though she rarely sang, he often put her in a good enough mood that she would.

Elphaba smiled slightly and began singing:

_Nunc ergo, silentum quieti_

_Tempus est ut vestrum somnolentus caput_

_Nunc ergo, silentum quieti_

_Abi ad tempus_

_Nunc ergo, silentum quieti_

_Tempus est ut vestrum somnolentus caput_

_Dixitque nunc ergo, silentum quieti_

_Abi ad tempus_

_Eat ad somnum_

_Magna aliquyam die laudem tuam_

_Eat ad somnum_

_Ne forte occurrant vobis gaudium dreamland_

_Nunc ergo, silentum quieti_

_Tempus est ut vestrum somnolentus caput_

_Dixitque nunc ergo, silentum quieti_

_Abi ad tempus_

"What does that mean?" Fiyero murmured to her, opening his eyes.

"Take Latin and you'll figure it out," Elphaba swatted him playfully.

"Wanna grab some breakfast?" Fiyero asked her, sitting up.

"How about I make something instead?" Elphaba asked.

"Mmm…even better!" Fiyero licked his lips.

Elphaba laughed and got out of the bed. "On one condition…shower first," she said.

"Fine by me," Fiyero laughed. "I'm after you."

…

"Elllppppphhhhhiiiiiiieeeeee!" Galinda ran up to her friend, panting. "Is it true?!"

"Is what true?" Elphaba frowned.

"You slept with Fiyero?!"

"How do you know that?"

"You know how word travels," Galinda said dismissively.

"Who else knows?"

"Oh, you know, everyone on campus."

"WHAT!?" Elphaba gasped.

"Relax, Fae," Fiyero said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed," Elphaba moaned, putting her face in her hands.

Fiyero looked hurt. "You're embarrassed?"

"I'm embarrassed that everyone _knows. _Sex is supposed to be a private thing."

"Since when?" Fiyero and Galinda asked.

"Oz…you wouldn't understand," Elphaba shook her head. "Why do I even bother?"

Nessa wheeled up to Elphaba. "Is it true that you slept with Fiyero?" she asked worriedly.

Elphaba groaned. "Yes…"

"Elphaba…" Nessa looked ready to give her sister a lecture.

"Listen, Nessa, the reason I did it is because I love him, and he loves me. He is the first and will be the last."

"It's just…Father won't be happy," Nessa sighed.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you? Oh please, Nessa, he'd never understand," Elphaba pleaded desperately.

"Don't worry," Nessa placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Though I do wish you'd waited till marriage…I trust you, Fabala."

"Thank you, Nessa," Elphaba sighed, wrapping her arms around her youngest sister. Nessarose smiled softly before wheeling off to see Boq.

…

"Fiyeraba's official!" Galinda crowed as soon as she and Elphaba were alone.

"Fiyeraba?" Elphaba asked, confusion spreading across her face.

"Heh heh…uh…it's kind of a…um…couple name…for you two."

"And who made that name up?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"You know…just some hopeless romantic."

"Like you?"

"Well…" Galinda glanced at the ground, and Elphaba laughed. Everything was perfect. But who knew that soon, things could go so wrong.

**A/N: Did any of you catch the Little Mermaid/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic references? I'll pull a Nia on you –wink wink at Nia- and let you request a one-shot prompt if you can be the first to catch one. **

**~Madison**


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

**A/N: Okay, Elphabalover101 got the Little Mermaid reference…of course, because it's her play, which, by the way, I'm about to do, too! Auditioning tomorrow for Ariel! And I really didn't expect anyone to get the mlp reference. Lol…It's the song. I changed the lyrics of 'Hush Now, Quiet Now' into Latin. It's an mlp song. Lol. Anyways, enjoy this angsty chapter!**

Chapter 8: Broken

Holding hands, Fiyero and Elphaba walked casually through the halls, ignoring the constant whispering from either side. Until they were stopped in the middle of the hallway by Avaric. "Well, well, well," he said, staring down at Fiyero with his hard brown eyes. "I honestly didn't think you could do it."

Fiyero tensed, and Elphaba looked up at him, "Yero? What does he mean?" she asked him, brow furrowing in confusion. Before Fiyero could answer, Avaric interrupted.

"You mean he didn't tell you yet? Wow, Yero-boy, didn't know you'd lost the guts," Avaric said, looking surprised at Fiyero.

"Avaric…" Fiyero said warningly, glaring at his friend harshly with his azure-colored eyes.

"What do you mean? What didn't he tell me?" Elphaba asked. By now she'd let go of Fiyero's hand, and was staring confusedly between the two of them, her mouth open slightly in shock.

Avaric continued without glancing at Elphaba, "'_Yero'_ here made a bet with me a few months ago…I promised his some tickets to a concert if he could be your boyfriend. Backstage passes if he could bed you. I had no idea he'd be able to do it…but he did. Congratulotions, man," he clapped Fiyero on the back. "You're better than I thought."

Elphaba was staring at Fiyero with an expression of horrified shock on her face. "Tell me that's true," she whispered hoarsely, a choked sob in her throat. "_Tell_ me that's not true…Yero," she whispered brokenly.

"Elphaba…" Fiyero started, but his voice gave way at her expression. She looked so lost and broken…her walls of protection destroyed for everyone to see. A sob rose in her throat. And then her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground.

"Fae…" Fiyero went over to her and reached out a hand to her, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me," she said, voice trembling. "How could you? I shared everything with you…my secrets…my body…my soul…and you just took it away. It was all for some bet. You never loved me, and you never will…Father was right," she murmured.

"Fae," Fiyero said, reaching out again. A mysterious force pushed him back and slammed him against the wall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, FIYERO TIGELAAR!" she yelled. She scrambled to her feet and fled, leaving Fiyero standing there, broken as well.

"Fae," he whispered, sorrow filling his voice.

"Oh and by the way…" Avaric looked at him, before walking off, "There never were any tickets. Or backstage passes. I lied."

Rage filled Fiyero's mind and blinded him. But not because of the tickets...but because of this. Because of _him_ an innocent girl's spirit had been shattered. It'd never mattered to him much before, when he'd been dancing through life…but now that he'd fallen in love, he'd finally discovered what he'd been missing out on. Sorrow clouded his gaze and he sighed before glancing down at the ground, defeated. Months ago, he would've punched Avaric in the nose…but right now, he had a bigger problem to deal with.

He had to find Elphaba and apologize to her…He couldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to him again. He wouldn't want to talk to him either. As he made his way to Galinda's and her dorm, the same thought kept racing through his head, _I'm such an idiot…such an idiot…_

He knocked on the door, and Galinda answered it. The moment she saw him, she slapped him across the face and began screaming in his face, "HOW COULD YOU?! DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOU MADE ELPHIE FEEL?! DID YOU HAVE _ANY _IDEA AT _ALL_ HOW **MISERABLE** SHE IS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Don't bring my mother into this; she wouldn't be proud," Fiyero said, a bit angrily at having his mother insulted.

"Damn right she wouldn't! What were you _thinking_ Fiyero?" Galinda hissed, rage burning in her cerulean-colored eyes, her hands on her slender hips, and white teeth gritted.

"I wasn't," Fiyero stated bluntly, and Galinda snorted.

"You got that right."

"Listen, Galinda…is Elphaba here?" Fiyero asked worriedly. "I need to apologize to her…I have to tell her I'm sorry."

"Even if she _was_ here, I wouldn't tell you. I've been searching for her all day, too. Ever since Pfannee told me what she saw in the hallway."

"Can you help me find her? Please?" Fiyero asked her pleadingly, desperation showing in his azure eyes.

Galinda hesitated. She bit her lip and for a moment, Fiyero thought she might say yes, when suddenly, she slammed the door in his face. "No."

Fiyero sighed. "Please, Glin…I love her. I was such a fool…such a hopeless, idiotic, _fool." _

There was no response. Fiyero knew he'd get nowhere at this rate, so he decided to search around some more.

…

He'd searched everywhere! The library, the cafeteria, the classrooms, her favorite tree, _all _of the trees, and still, nothing. He only had one last place to look…Horrible Morrible's office. He knocked on the door, and she quickly called, "Come in!"

Fiyero opened the door and came in to see Madame Morrible packing her bags while humming to herself. He noticed she was packing several wigs…but that was hardly of his concern. "Madame, I was wondering…have you seen Elphaba anywhere?"

"Miss Elphaba?" Madame Morrible said without looking up. "Oh, yes…she came in earlier, looking dreadfully upset. Any idea what got into her?"

"Uh…no," Fiyero lied, knowing this would only delay his search. "Listen, do you know where she was going?"

"Oh, yes," Madame Morrible said. She turned around, black eyes glowing ominously with excitement. "She accepted the Wizard's invitation! She's going to meet him! She boarded the afternoon train and left…I'm about to be headed there, myself. She's gone to the Emerald City, dearie."

Fiyero's heart sank. Elphaba was going to the Emerald City. She was going to be the Wizard's Grand Vizier. And she wouldn't be coming back.

**A/N: -hides- Please don't kill me!**


	9. Chapter 9: Easy to Control

Chapter 9: Easy to Control

The Wizard seemed like an ordinary man, Elphaba thought numbly, as he shook her hand. She tried to smile at him, but it was as if all happiness in the world had faded. He, however, had a wide smile plastered on his face, and an edge of excitement in his eyes.

He was most likely in his sixties, with whitish hair and a mustache, but his bright blue eyes held the youth of a child. He wore spectacles, and a lab coat with formal attire underneath. His eyes, however, faded a bit in enthusiasm and were replaced with a hint of sadness as he stared at her. "Something wrong, dear?" he sounded worried.

"N-Nothing," Elphaba said, struggling to maintain a firm composure.

"Don't worry, you can tell me anything," he said, putting a firm hand on her shoulder and giving her a sympathetic glance.

"I…I…I hate myself!" Elphaba burst out, knees buckling and falling to the ground. She began to sob into her green hands.

The Wizard looked surprised and a bit awkward at this, but he patted her shoulder. "There, there, dear."

"I was such a _fool_," Elphaba moaned. "A hopeless, idiotic, _fool._" When she looked back up at him, her eyes were crested red with tears, which pooled out from the depths of her heart like a waterfall.

"Oh…" the Wizard blinked, and then, he awkwardly kneeled down, khaki-colored lab coat cascading around his form. "Why don't you tell me all about it."

…

Fiyero's first reaction was horror. He weakly stumbled out of Morrible's office, and into the hallway, sinking down to the floor and burying his face in his hands. He felt too broken to sob. She'd left. She'd _left. _And it was _all his fault._

"So, what did old fishface say?" Galinda was standing above him, arms folded, and a curious look in her baby-blue eyes.

Fiyero looked up at her, eyes red from silent tears. "Elphaba's gone to the Emerald City."

Galinda gasped. "What?! No!" she sounded shocked.

"Better believe it," Fiyero said dryly, before standing up and dusting himself off. "And I'm gonna board a train to get there."

"Oh no you're not," Galinda stepped in front of him, her tiny body blocking his movements. "Elphie's already suffered from enough heartbreak."

"Galinda, please…" Fiyero begged, azure eyes sparkling down at her in desperation. "Look, before I was with Elphaba, I was an ass, I admit it. I tried to get her to love me for _concert tickets._ But after I began to date her, something changed. I saw the world through her eyes. What's more is I saw _me_ through her eyes. I decided to give myself a fresh start. I'd be who I was meant to be, and do what was right. I fell in love for the first time, Galinda. I love her."

Galinda wiped a sparkling tear from her eye. "Oh, Fifi…that was so beautiful! You really do love her! Not saying what you did was forgivable…but you're so…maturified now. Let's catch the next train."

…

"Oh, you poor dear," the Wizard said after listening to Elphaba's story. Elphaba was now curled up in a small ball on the floor, sobbing into her knees. The Wizard awkwardly enveloped Elphaba in a slight hug, and she glanced up at him, eyes watery.

"Th-Thank you," she said, brown eyes pitifully staring at him. "You've been so kind…no one's ever been this nice to me."

The Wizard shifted uncomfortably. It was cruel to do this to the poor girl, but… "Well, _I am a sentimental man…who always longed to be a father. That's why I do the best I can to treat each citizen of Oz as son or daughter…So Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high…'cause I think everyone deserves the chance to fly…and helping you with your assent allows me to feel…parental. For I am…a sentimental man."_

Elphaba was staring distantly out the window from her position on the ground, and the Wizard got the feeling she hadn't heard anything he'd said. He sighed, Morrible was right; she _would_ be easy to control…


End file.
